


Под рёбрами

by Twenty_One_Grams



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blood, Jealous Jack, M/M, Rhys as Jack's PA, Rhys getting off on Jack killing for him basically, Violence, and we all know that jealous Jack equals murderous Jack am i right haha, i is trash, rhack - Freeform, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ревность доводит до зла (и отличного секса).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под рёбрами

Когда Риса спрашивают, что самое тяжёлое в настолько тесной работе с Красавчиком Джеком, все ожидают ответа – его отвратительный характер, переменчивое настроение и привычка выражать мысли криком. Ненормированный рабочий день, выходные за безбожным количеством документов и ночи на неудобном офисном диване, на котором не умещаются ноги. Необходимость всегда иметь в запасе сменную одежду на случай, если рубашка запачкается мозгами какого-нибудь неудачника, и страх однажды оказаться на его месте. Вечное ворчание Джека, что Рис приносит ему неправильный кофе, хотя на самом деле это совсем не так: Рис прекрасно знает, что Джек обожает латте с двойной порцией отвратительно сладкого орехового сиропа, но никогда в этом не признается. Рис всегда притворяется, что берёт его себе, а не их грозному президенту, чьё эго не потерпит такого унижения, как признание в любви к напиткам, лишь отдалённо напоминающим кофе.

Всё это порой действует Рису на нервы, да, но его ответ (точнее, было бы ответом, удостаивай он лезущих не в своё дело придурков хоть чем-то, кроме презрительного взгляда) – не вспышки гнева, не намертво присохшая к любимым ботинкам кровь и не синяки под глазами от вечного недосыпа. Его ответ – собрания, чёртовы собрания, на которые Рису на самом деле совсем не обязательно ходить. Он не какая-нибудь человеческая версия печатной машинки – для этого есть роботы, и не мальчик на побегушках – для этого есть отчаянно жаждущие повышения сотрудники низшего ранга. Его присутствие на собраниях совсем не обязательно, но Джек всё равно тащит его с собой каждый раз. Иногда в буквальном смысле – хватает за галстук и тащит, даже если Рис в этот момент ест или изучает важный отчёт. В персональном мире Красавчика Джека божественно вкусный сэндвич или подпись, которую нужно поставить на документе в ближайший час – недостаточно уважительные причины отмазаться. 

Сегодняшнее собрание не является исключением из правил. Угрюмого, сонного Риса выпиннули из постели в десять утра воскресного дня, чтобы «согревать кресло теплом своей горячей задницы». Он бы высказал Джеку всё, что думает по этому поводу, будь у него чуть больше энергии, но её нет. В чём виноват, между прочим, всё тот же Джек со своими спонтанными ночными визитами. 

Рис сидит молча, прикрыв глаза, почти проваливаясь в сон и молясь, чтобы побыстрее наступил перерыв, во время которого он вольёт в глотку несколько (десятков) чашек отвратительной кофейной бурды и, возможно, почувствует себя хотя бы немного ближе к человеку, чем зомби.

Рис совсем не ожидает прикосновения к своему локтю, поэтому подпрыгивает в кресле, издаёт испуганный вскрик и свозит свой эхо-комм со стола на пол. Все взгляды в комнате тут же обращаются на него. Потрясающе.

– Тыковка, я понимаю, что мои слова поражают своей гениальностью, но не настолько же, – усмехается Джек. Вот мудак.

– Простите, сэр, я, кхм, – Рис прочищает горло и неловко поправляет галстук, – отвлёкся. 

– Ну-ну. – Джек цокает языком, а затем вновь переводит взгляд на продолжающих пялиться на Риса сотрудников: – Чего уставились? Не припомню, чтобы я разрешал отвлекаться.

Все тут же снова сосредотачиваются на Джеке, шелестя бумагами и бубня под нос извинения. Рис тяжело вздыхает, морщится и собирается уже лезть под стол за оброненным коммуникатором, когда тот неожиданно протягивают ему откуда-то справа. Рис удивлённо поворачивается к сидящему рядом мужчине со светлыми волосами и белоснежной улыбкой. Кажется, он его уже где-то видел. В научном отделе? Да, наверное. Этот парень вроде как один из ведущих разработчиков.

– Прости за это недоразумение, вышло неловко, – шёпотом говорит знакомый незнакомец. – Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты нормально себя чувствуешь.

– Ничего страшного, – отвечает Рис с мягкой улыбкой, забирая у него свой коммуникатор. – Просто… не выспался.

– Тяжёлая ночь? – сочувственно спрашивает предположительно-важный-учёный-из-научного-отдела, и Рис хмыкает. О да. Тяжёлая, долгая, раскрасившая его запястья и бёдра синяками ночь. 

– Можно и так сказать.

Учёный кивает, чуть ухмыляется и вновь переключается на Джека, который как раз начинает забираться на стол, пытаясь одновременно с этим размахивать руками.

***

– Кевин.

– А?

Стоящий рядом с кофе-машиной Рис разворачивается и непонимающе хмурится.

– Меня зовут Кевин. – Поднявший эхо-комм учёный протягивает ему руку и улыбается. 

Рис пожимает чужую ладонь и открывает было рот, чтобы представиться, но его опережают:

– А ты Рис. Поверь, каждый человек на этой станции знает имя личного ассистента Красавчика Джека. – Кевин подмигивает, делает глоток из бумажного стаканчика с яркой надписью «Hyperion Coffee» и морщится так, словно содержимое только что назвало его любимого пёсика генетическим уродцем. – О господи. Какое отвратительное варево. Прости, что выражаюсь, просто не знаю, как ещё назвать это дерьмо.

– И не говори! – радостно подхватывает Рис: наконец-то, хоть кто-то разделяет его взгляд на пойло, которым в «Гиперионе» поят на собраниях. – Дерьмо – определённо более подходящее слово, чем кофе. И так в каждом конференц-зале. Такое ощущение, что в них специально поставили настолько убогие кофе-машины, чтобы сделать эти чёртовы собрания ещё более невыносимыми.

– Значит, ты любишь хороший кофе и не любишь собрания. – Кевин снова улыбается, и господи, для человека вообще нормально иметь _настолько_ белые зубы? – Кажется, у нас есть кое-что общее.

– Кажется, да. – Рис улыбается в ответ, но зубы не показывает. Естественно, он за ними следит, он следит за всем своим телом, но всё же не может похвастаться такой улыбкой, как у его на удивление приятного собеседника.

– Знаешь, Рис, в таком случае не могу не предложить… 

– Перерыв закончен, детки, все по местам, быстро-быстро, шевелите своими ленивыми жирными жопами, и нет, Рис, то, что твоя жопа не жирная и вообще очень даже привлекательная, совсем не значит, что тебе можно стоять на месте ёбаным соляным столбом! – произносит на одном дыхании Джек, врываясь в комнату своим любимым способом – пнув дверь. 

Рис вздыхает и закатывает глаза. Он пометит в календаре красным тот день, когда Джек перестанет публично отпускать комментарии по поводу его задницы и, возможно, даже откроет по такому случаю припрятанную дома бутылку нелегально вывезенного с Пандоры сидра из огненных арбузов. Наверное. Возможно, он оставит её до того дня, когда Джек начнёт носить менее шести слоёв одежды, только вот такой вряд ли когда-нибудь наступит.

– Поговорим после собрания? – догоняет его вопрос Кевина, когда Рис уже успевает добраться до своего кресла.

– Да, конечно, почему бы и нет. – Рис усаживается и косится на Джека, который почему-то смотрит на него взглядом тяжелее, чем набитый Грузчиками муншот. Рис непонимающе хмурится, но Джек ничего не говорит, только пялится. Рис решает списать это на странное настроение, в которое Джека обычно вводят собрания. Как только тот перестаёт смотреть, словно какой-то стрёмный сталкер-педофил в тёмной аллее, и приказывает одному из собравшихся в конференц-зале начинать свой доклад, Рис сразу забывает о жуткой односторонней игре в гляделки. Джек делал куда более странные вещи.

***

Доклады длятся целую вечность, часы показывают час дня, желудок урчит от голода, изрядно натерпевшееся за ночь задница начинает ныть от долгого сидения, а мозг раз за разом задаёт вопрос, в чём была срочность этого рутинного собрания и почему его нельзя было провести в понедельник. Серьёзно, справиться с подобной пыткой было бы намного проще в понедельник. Или вторник. Или вообще никогда.

Рис мог бы лежать в постели, с головой укутавшись в одеяло, и смотреть любимый трэшовый сериал про интриги и расследования некачественно сделанных из консервных банок Клептрэпов, черпая мороженое ложкой прямо из упаковки. Именно так Рис представлял себе долгожданный выходной, но его планы пошли вразрез с планами Джека, а тут уже ничего не поделаешь. До смерти скучные доклады вместо скандальных измен Клептрэпов, дерьмовый кофе вместо шоколадного топпинга. 

По крайней мере, Рис может утешаться тем, что страдает не в одиночестве. Кевину, судя по выражению лица, настолько же отвратительно. Находить облегчение в чужих страданиях, конечно, нехорошо, но нужен же Рису хоть какой-то способ справиться со стрессом?

– А ведь сейчас я мог бы заниматься куда более интересными вещами, – тяжело вздыхает Кевин.

– Та же фигня, – соглашается Рис, устало потирая переносицу пальцами механической руки.

– Классная рука, кстати, – продолжает Кевин. – Я работаю не с протезами, но всё равно вижу, что это одна из последних моделей. Тебе идёт.

– Э-э-э… Спасибо? – Рис удивлённо вскидывает брови. Нет, ему, конечно, приятно, что кто-то обратил внимание на новый протез – гладкий, серебристый и куда более стильный, чем предыдущая модель, – но комплимент кажется странным, особенно от человека, с которым познакомился буквально час назад.

– Не говори спасибо за правду. – Кевин подмигивает, и Рис смотрит на него круглыми глазами. Что?

– Я не успел спросить на брейке, хотел после собрания, но честно, Рис, я всё это время на тебя смотрел и просто не могу больше сдерживаться. – Кевин наклоняется ближе и начинает шептать Рису прямо на ухо. Тот чувствует его дыхание, улавливает резкий запах табака и машинного масла. Кевин залезает в его личное пространство, и это чертовски некомфортно. Рис морщится и пытается отстраниться, но Кевин, видимо, абсолютно не умеет читать язык тела, потому что лишь подаётся вперёд:

– Сходишь выпить со мной кофе? Настоящего. Горячего, крепкого, сильного эспрессо, который обожжёт тебе глотку изнутри, который ты прочувствуешь всем существом… 

Ладонь Кевина ложится Рису на колено, и он недовольно морщится. Стоило только хорошо подумать о человеке и дружелюбно с ним пообщаться, а тот уже начинает слюнявить уши и сыпать отвратительными кофейными эвфемизмами. Серьёзно, Рис не представляет, как ему теперь пить кофе и не морщиться от дурных воспоминаний. Не приложить оказавшегося полнейшим мудаком Кевина мордой о стол стоит огромных усилий, но Рис всё же сдерживается и оперативно надевает маску профессионализма и вежливости – отодвигается ещё дальше, скидывает поглаживающую его колено руку и делает глубокий вдох.

Рис так сосредотачивается на этом, что не замечает, как комната вокруг погружается в зловещую тишину, и его громкий шёпот слышно не хуже крика:

– Послушай, приятель, я понимаю, что у тебя, видимо, всё настолько плохо в личной жизни, что ты посчитал разговор о кофе желанием перепихнуться, но, понимаешь ли, я… 

– Какого. Хуя. Здесь. Происходит.

Рис разворачивается на знакомый голос, и у него леденеет кровь. 

Джек стоит, оперевшись обеими руками о стол. На лице у него написана такая злость, что Рису становится жутко. Джек выглядит не просто злым, а по-настоящему разъярённым. У него побелели костяшки пальцев и дёргается венка на виске. Если бы можно было убивать взглядом, то на месте Кевина остался бы хладный труп. Блядь, блядь-блядь-блядь, это плохо, это очень плохо. Рис прекрасно знает, что случается, когда Джека доводят до такого состояния.

– Послушай, ты всё неправильно… – начинает было он, но Джек лишь рычит в ответ:

– Я не с тобой разговариваю! Ты, блондинистое уёбище! Скажи мне, что ты, по-твоему, делаешь, а?

– С-сэр, я не понимаю, о ч-чём вы. – Кевин начинает заикаться, а Рис начинает паниковать.

– О-о-о, парень, не разводи мне тут бесполезный пиздёж, ты прекра-а-асно понимаешь, о чём я, – цедит Джек сквозь зубы, и Рис с ужасом наблюдает, как он медленно тянется к висящей на бедре кобуре пистолета. – Как в твою маленькую, тупую, бесполезную головёшку только закралась мысль о том, что ты можешь… 

– Так, окей, хватит! – Рис вскакивает со своего места и, за пару секунд преодолев расстояние до Джека, хватает того за ворот рубашки и без особых церемоний тащит в сторону прилегающего к конференц-залу туалета. Джек ожидаемо брыкается и матерится, но Рис предпочитает это проигнорировать, обращаясь заместо к застывшим в ужасе сотрудникам: 

– Простите-извините, уважаемые господа и дамы, не помню ваши имена, но вы не дуйтесь, ха-ха, это всё одно такое большое неловкое недоразумение, дайте нам минутку, не переживайте, не расходитесь… 

– Рис, блядь, пусти меня, дай вынести мозги этому членоголовому уебану, _Рис_!

– ... и не обращайте внимания на это, кхм, проявление беспокойства о здравии своих подчинённых.

– Ёбаный в рот, Рис, пусти сию минуту!

– Всем хорошего дополнительного перерыва!

Рис выпускает Джека только после того, как с грохотом захлопывает за ними дверь в туалет.

– Риззи, какого лысого хрена, – сразу же начинает возмущаться Джек, – почему ты не дал мне просто… 

– Джек, – тут же перебивает его Рис, – спасибо за заботу, но, во-первых, я могу позаботиться о себе сам. Во-вторых, ты серьёзно думаешь, что стоит убивать одного из ведущих разработчиков только за то, он попытался меня склеить?

– Разработчиков-хуётчиков! Срал я, тыковка, – шипит Джек сквозь зубы. – Если у этого имбецила хватило тупости лапать тебя во время собрания, то IQ у него – как у хлебушка, честное, блядь, слово. Он не заслуживает своей позиции и… 

– Джек, ты же понимаешь, что про то, чем мы с тобой, кхм, занимаемся в свободное время, никто не знает? – тяжело вздыхает Рис, запуская пальцы в волосы и невольно портя собственную прическу, которая сегодня и без того не блестит своей обычной аккуратностью – с утра не хватило времени для геля.

– Этот урод, – Джек чеканит каждое слово, не сводя тяжелого взгляда с лица Риса, и есть в этом взгляде что-то больное и тёмное, будоражащее настолько, что Рис боится признавать это перед самим собой, – позволил себе подумать, что он достаточно хорош для тебя. Моего. Личного. Ассистента. Он попытался прыгнуть выше своей тупой головы, не кажется?

– Ну, это было несколько неуместно, – соглашается Рис, – но честное слово, Джек, оно того не стоит. Подумай, сколько будет волокиты с поиском замены. Такие мозговитые ребята на дороге не валяются.

– Господи, Риззи, да засунь ты уже себе свою тупую рациональность в… 

Рис вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. Кажется, придётся пользоваться другими методами. 

Не дав Джеку закончить, он плавно подаётся вперёд, обвивая его руками за шею, утыкается носом куда-то под ухо и шепчет самым соблазнительным тоном, на который только способен:

– Окей, большой парень, давай поиграем по-другому. Пообещай, что не тронешь учёного, и я прямо сейчас упаду перед тобой на колени, м-м-м, да, именно так, как тебе нравится. Упаду на колени и возьму твой большой, твёрдый пенис в свой горячий жаждущий рот… – для убедительности Рис прихватывает губами мочку уха Джека и легонько втягивает её в рот. 

Несколько секунд ничего не происходит, а потом Джек разражается истеричным смехом. Рис отлипает от него с раздражённым стоном и, сощурившись, наблюдает за тем, как Джек складывается пополам и, чтоб его скаги сожрали да выблевали, похлопывает себя по коленке. Ну что за тупая привычка.

– Кексичек, – еле произносит Джек между смешками, – пирожочек, тыковка, котёночек, Риззи, пиздец какой ты отстойник в этом. Про-о-осто пиздец. Серьёзно, пенис? Жаждущий рот?! Ты мне скажи, честно-честно скажи, ты начитался «Пятидесяти оттенков голубого»? Ты поэтому постоянно пялишься в свой эхо-скрин, да? Читаешь плохое порно?

Рис закатывает глаза и раздражённо цокает языком.

– Во-первых, Джек, «Пятьдесят оттенков голубого» – книга о тяжёлой жизни юной сирены, которую никто не понимает, а не тупая порнушка, ну а во-вторых, не пошёл бы ты на хер с такими заявлениями?

– Из нас двоих на хер хожу не я. – Джек многозначительно поигрывает бровями, и Рис снова закатывает глаза. На самом деле он раздражён куда меньше, чем изображает – он добивался именно такой реакции и весьма доволен результатом. Отвлечь Джека от навязчивой идеи, переведя его внимание на что-то другое – проверенный способ. 

Да, Рис уверен в том, что поступает правильно. Нет, ему вовсе не хочется снова увидеть во взгляде Джека то тёмное и страшное нечто, пославшее по позвоночнику мурашки.

– Да-да, именно так, – соглашается Рис с Джеком и кладёт руку ему на плечо. – Ну что, можно идти назад? Не прихлопнешь бедолагу Кевина?

– Кевина, говоришь. – Джек цокает языком и как-то нехорошо ухмыляется. – Договорились, тыковка. Не прихлопну Кевина. Идём назад.

Рис довольно кивает и открывает дверь в туалет с чувством выполненного долга.

А дальше всё происходит так быстро, что он не успевает даже вскрикнуть от неожиданности.

Выстрел раздаётся настолько близко, что практически оглушает, заставляя картинку перед глазами плыть. Несмотря на это, Рис всё равно видит распахнутые в шоке голубые глаза Кевина, чувствует брызжущую на лицо кровь, слышит приглушённый звук, с которым тело падает на пол мешком костей и мяса.

В зале тихо, мертвецки тихо. Сотрудники будто застыли на месте: перепугано смотрят, комкают дрожащими пальцами листы бумаги – боятся за свои жизни. 

– Какого хера, – произносит Джек медленно, низко, пугающе, – этот урод делал рядом с дверью, кто-нибудь может мне рассказать?

Когда никто не отвечает в течение нескольких секунд, Джек стреляет в воздух. Одни вскрикивают, другие начинают плакать, а парнишка из IT-отдела теряет сознание и падает лицом в стол. 

– Вопрос не риторический, сладкие мои. Если на счёт «три» мне не расскажут, что это жалкое подобие человека делало рядом с дверью, я выстрелю не в воздух. Раз, два… 

– Он подслушивал, сэр, подслушивал! – выпаливает неизвестная Рису дамочка с аккуратно убранными в пучок чёрными волосами и отчаянно трясущимися губами, накрашенными отвратительной ярко-розовой помадой.

– Вот как, – Джек неторопливо подходит к столу, перешагивая через труп, вокруг которого медленно расплывается лужа багровой крови. – Подслушивал, значит. Какой любопытный малый, какой озорник! Ах, как жаль, как жаль, что он уже подох, иначе я бы залил ему в уши разбавленного серной кислотой эридия и понаблюдал за тем, как он корчится и пускает кровавые пузырьки. Было бы весело. Кто-нибудь желает занять почётное место Кевина? Насладиться фирменным ушным коктейльчиком от дядюшки Джека, м-м-м? Ну что же вы какие стеснительные, давайте, ребятушки, негоже отказывать своему президенту!

Руки гиперионовцев дрожат от страха, голос Джека дрожит от гнева, а губы Риса дрожат от странного тянущего чувства в груди. Едва передвигая ногами, он подходит к Джеку – каждый шаг отдаётся гулом в висках – и кладёт ладонь тому на плечо.

– Джек.

– Не сейчас, Риззи, – резко бросает он. – Так вот, ебучие вы сплетнички, на чём мы там остановились? Ах да, мы искали кандидата, которому посчастливится стать первым испытателем моего нового фирменного коктейля… 

– Джек! – повторяет Рис громче, жёстче. – Выгони их.

– Что? – Джек наконец поворачивается к нему, нахмурившись.

– Выгони. Их. Отсюда. Ко всем. Чертям, – медленно произносит Рис, чётко проговаривая каждое слово. Джек пару секунд смотрит на него, не мигая, а потом рявкает:

– Вы его слышали. Пошли вон, все, сейчас, быстро!

В комнате тут же начинается самая настоящая мясорубка – каждый стремиться побыстрее спасти свою задницу, рвётся к двери, отталкивая с пути мешающихся коллег, хватает их за руки, за ноги, за волосы. Удивительно, но какая-то сердобольная душа даже утаскивает с собой отрубившегося программиста, и через несколько минут в комнате не остаётся никого, кроме Риса, Джека и лежащего у их ног медленно остывающего трупа.

Пару секунд они ничего не говорят, но потом Джек делает шаг навстречу, и Рис отпускает на волю то тёмное, липкое и кровожадное, что копошится где-то под рёбрами – буквально кидается вперёд, толкает Джека в грудь, почти его опрокидывая, пока тот не оказывается вжат спиной в стол, и целует. Кусает губы, зарывается пальцами в волосы, вылизывает чужой рот изнутри и едва находит силы дышать. Джек обеими руками обхватывает Риса за талию, прижимая к себе с такой силой, что становится больно – хоть этого всё равно почему-то недостаточно, – глухо рычит в рот и сжимает пальцы на бёдрах.

Риса ведёт, и он едва находит в себе силы разорвать сумасшедший поцелуй. Джек тянет его назад, шепчет «котёнок, иди сюда, ну ты чего, _Риззи_ », но Рис отстраняется и мотает головой, пытаясь отдышаться, привести мысли в порядок, успокоиться, найти опору. Только вот никакой опоры нет – есть только горячие руки Джека и его хриплый от возбуждения голос.

– П-погоди, – выдыхает Рис, слабо понимая, что говорит, – труп. Вызови… вызови уборщиков, пусть… 

– Чёрт, – шипит Джек и отпускает его, чтобы нашарить на столе свой коммуникатор. – Да, да, сейчас, господи, да где же этот ебучий…

– Я… я пока в туалет, окей? – скачущим голосом говорит-спрашивает Рис, и Джек кидает на него подозрительный взгляд.

– Риззи, если тебе нужно… 

– Минута, дай мне минуту, – бормочет он и, едва не подскользнувшись на заливающей пол крови, кое-как добирается на негнущихся ногах до туалета и закрывает дверь на замок.

Рис открывает кран и пытается успокоиться, брызгая на лицо ледяную воду, но это не помогает. Сжимает сквозь ткань брюк затвердевший член, но и это не приносит результата, и Рис всхлипывает, кусает зубы, злится сам на себя.

– Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, – повторяет он, смывая с лица чужую кровь. Кровь человека, которого только что убили _из-за него_. Пуля размозжила ему череп, Рис видел мозги, брызнувшие на пол и стены, раскрошившуюся кость, залившую пол кровь. Это мерзко, это отвратительно, и Рис должен ненавидеть себя за то, что из-за него произошло такое, должен ненавидеть Джека за то, что тот сделал такое из-за простого флирта. Должен-должен-должен, десятки, сотни чёртовых «должен», которые сознание Риса отодвигает, игнорирует, посылает ко всем чертям.

У Риса напряжено всё тело, а к горлу подкатывает нездоровый восторг. Парень просто флиртовал, а Джек снес ему башку. Из-за него, из-за Риса. Из-за того, что до него посмел дотронуться кто-то другой. Ужасно, мерзко, отвратительно. Рису нужно бежать, уносить ноги, прямо сейчас, пока его не пожрал грёбаный ураган, бушующий у него в груди и в глазах Джека.

Только вот проблема в том, что он не хочет бежать.

Когда Рис выходит из туалета – он не знает, сколько прошло времени, но точно не больше десяти минут, – в конференц-зале от трупа нет уже ни следа, кроме кровавых подтёков на стенах и красных пятен на маске Джека.

Который не ждёт – поднимается из кресла, подходит вплотную, вжимает спиной в дверь, и у Риса снова начинает сбиваться дыхание. Джек так близко, что Рис чувствует запах пороха, одеколона и чужой крови, и от этого начинает кружиться голова.

– Понимаешь, в чём дело, тыковка, – шепчет Джек ему на ухо, подхватывая одной рукой под колено и закидывая ногу себе на бедро. – Я тебе спизданул. Я убил бы его в любом случае. Ты просто представить не можешь, какой я испытал гнев, когда увидел, как этот… этот… урод, мудак, да как угодно назови, дотрагивается до тебя своими грязными руками. – Джек оглаживает его ногу горячей раскрытой ладонью, и Рис откидывает голову назад, тихо постанывая. – Дотрагивается. До тебя. 

Рис подаётся вперёд, притирается пахом к бедру Джека, кусает губы. Низкий, дрожащий от ярости голос льётся в уши, а пальцы начинают расстёгивать ремень. Они ещё ничего толком не сделали, а Риса уже трясёт от возбуждения, и он утыкается лицом Джеку в шею, покрывает её мокрыми поцелуями, прикусывает, потирается носом. 

– Дже-е-ек, – бормочет Рис ему на ухо, – прекрати болтать. Господи, просто… просто трахни меня, выеби, чтобы я не мог ходить, пожалуйста.

– Твою мать, Риззи, ну что ты со мной делаешь. – Джек буквально рычит, и Рис коротко задушено смеётся, но потом ему перестаёт быть смешно: Джек разрывает пуговицы на его рубашке, целует-кусает шею, грудь, плечи, пытаясь одновременно с этим стащить и его, и свои штаны. Рис помогает как может – дрожащими и плохо слушающимися пальцами вынимает из шлёвок ремень Джека, тянет свои брюки вместе с боксерами вниз. Получается ужасно неаккуратно, без малейшего намёка на грацию или сдержанность, но Рису сейчас ни на что не плевать так сильно, как на сдержанность и грацию.

Джек подхватывает его под оголённую задницу и, к удивлению Риса, не прижимает к стене, а тащит к столу – заваливает на него, раскладывает, а потом забирается следом, подминая под себя всем телом, толкается бёдрами. Рис стонет, когда чувствует упирающийся во внутреннюю сторону бедра твёрдый член, и хватает Джека за запястье – вбирает два его пальца в рот, обводит языком, прикусывает подушечки. У них нет смазки, откуда бы, но Рису плевать – после предыдущей ночи ему не нужна обстоятельная подготовка.

Джеку не хватает терпения – он сбивчиво шепчет что-то Рису на ухо и проталкивает в него сразу два смоченных слюной пальца. Рис шипит и кусает его за шею, но не просит остановиться – всё в порядке, всё нормально, он может принять без проблем. Какие к чёрту проблемы, когда Джек сгибает внутри него пальцы и дотрагивается ими до простаты. Никаких проблем, абсолютно, только больное и болезненное удовольствие, от которого поджимаются пальцы на ногах.

– Джек-Джек-Джек, боже, хватит, давай уже по-настоящему, ну. Пожалуйста, – хрипит Рис, и Джек не заставляет себя ждать.

Он трахает его бешено, в рваном ритме – вбивается в тело Риса словно со злостью, сжимает пальцы на горле, и Рис обхватывает его бёдра ногами, прижимая к себе ещё ближе, цепляется пальцами за плечи и царапает спину, и это настолько остро, настолько ярко, настолько охуительно, что Рис, кажется, сорвёт себе горло криками, но плевать-плевать-плевать… 

– Ты мой, Риззи, слышишь? – выдыхает Джек ему на ухо, и как у него вообще есть силы говорить, боже. – Я выдавлю глаза любой ёбаной твари, которая посмеет на тебя хотя бы посмотреть не так, Рис. 

В каком-то помутнении рассудка Рис подаётся вперёд, хватает Джека за подбородок, тянет на себя и прижимается губами к его скуле – слизывает чужую кровь, собирает её языком и стонет от металлического привкуса. Джеку хватает этого, чтобы с низким рыком кончить. Рис всхлипывает и тянется к своему члену, но Джек зло отталкивает его руку, облизывает ладонь и начинает дрочить ему сам, короткими, резкими и быстрыми движениями. Рис выгибается с громким стоном, и сперма брызжет на его живот и так и не снятую рубашку Джека.

– Не думаю, что смогу самостоятельно дойти домой, – хрипло шепчет Рис через пару минут, когда они приходят в себя. Джек выскальзывает из него и ложится на столе рядом. Впечатляющий размер – неоспоримый плюс столов в конференц-залах (и не только столов, и не только в конференц-залах).

– Не переживай, принцесса, донесу, – самодовольно хмыкает Джек, неторопливо массируя кожу на затылке Риса.

– Ха, – фыркает Рис, – сомневаюсь, что у тебя хватит на этот сил. У меня протез, а у тебя недостаточно физической подготовки.

– Да? – Джек приоткрывает один глаз, нехорошо ухмыляется и ведёт рукой вниз, чтобы сжать ягодицу Риса. – У меня хватит сил и донести твою тощую задницу до твоей жалкой квартирки, и трахать её после этого весь день. 

– Вот уж не уверен, – скалится Рис. – Думаю, ты староват для таких забав.

– О, тыковка, хочешь поспорить? 

– Возможно.

Джек снова его целует, на этот раз – медленно и лениво. На животе и бёдрах Риса остывает сперма, губы саднят от укусов, бёдра приятно ноют от проступающих на них синяков, а чудовище под рёбрами довольно урчит и устраивается поудобнее. Рис больше не видит смысла его сдерживать.


End file.
